Agent Wallace West: Code Blue
by song six
Summary: It's late at night and Agent Wallace Rudolph West was on a mission, and that was to figure out what was under his best friend's mask!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'Young Justice'

* * *

><p>'Agent Wallace West: Code Blue'<p>

by Song Six

* * *

><p>He knew his secret identity. He trusted him even though Batman told him…no…<em>commanded<em> him not to. But Wally West knew Robin's real name.

He still remembers the day he told him. It was during the time Roy still had the ability to Call Robin 'Short Pants: Boy Blunder' and him 'Cornfield'. Which was fine, since their nickname for the older pubescent boy was 'crater face' for obvious reasons.

They were sitting at the top of an apartment complex eating ice cream cones looking out at the city of Gotham. They were just quietly licking their cones sharing an intimate moment of friendship, but then he freaked out and got overly excited when he saw a big red and white tent pitched in the middle of a dirt area.

The speedster proceeded to point and jump around saying how they needed to go watch! Then he realized the other boy said nothing and just stared at his cone. Despite the domino mask, he could tell by his body language he was sad. Not sure how to respond he sat down and took the smaller boys head and leaned it against his shoulder. His best friend was sad, and he didn't know why. Eventually it led to an outpour of tears, stories, and secrets.

Wally had always been grateful for that night, because learn something about someone who truly cared about. And it wasn't his real name, and finding out who Batman was in the process, that really got him. Although, in all the sharing of confessions and snot and shoulders Robin neglected the one thing Wally has always been most curious about…

What was under that God forsaken mocking black and white mask.

He swore it would be even easier to find out what was under Johnny Bravo's stupid sunglasses then what was under Robin's. That was why Wally was standing outside of his room after lights out at Mount Justice waiting in his stealth pajamas to strike…ok, they weren't really stealth pajamas they were just black pajamas but same thing right?

This would be his only opportunity for a long while since Robin rarely ever slept in his room at Mount Justice. Usually the boy would head home for the night after a mission. However, apparently he had a bit of fallout with his butler over his elbows being on the dinner table and having etiquette. Normally such a scolding would not bother Robin, but he was particularly tired and cranky at the time and declared all of Alfred's rules 'portant'. In the logic that if improper is the opposite of proper well…you get the gist.

Wally also lucked out with his parents being out of town, and it being Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry's anniversary they would want the house to themselves. This was fate saying: "Wally you **must** find out what is under Robin's mask! The fate of the world depends on you!" _You got it! _

Listening to that little voice, with a shakey hand he grasped the doorknob to Robin's room and slowly twisted.

His whole body shook with anticipation and _fear_, because despite Robin being his best friend the kid was still kind of creepy with that laugh of his and all. Plus, growing up fighting bad guys like the Joker and Scarecrow must not be good on his mental health. In short, going into this boy's room after dark was pee-your-pants scary.

Wally pulled his goggles out of his pajamas pocket and over his head. He then switched to night vision, and Swiftly and quickly he started to tread over to the bed that was pressed up against the corner of the room. However, the path to the bed would not be easy to cross.

"Ow...!" Wally hissed as quietly as he could after stepping on a breadboard filled with capacitors and wires and other parts. He was actually pretty shocked at Robin for having such a cluttered floor in his room, but he guessed that's the result of being forced to always be a neat freak back home. Here the boy was allowed to mess up his room as much as he pleased. Every time his undies touched the floor Alfred probably had the chills back in Gotham.

Keeping a careful eye for any other sharp objects on the floor, Wally continued to make his way towards his goal. He stepped over circuit boards, wires, keyboards, tools, and multiple open laptops that were downloading various information. There was actually a very dim blue glow on the bottom of the room from all the screens. He made note that on one of them Robin was downloading the full season of StarGate Atlantis, probably to show to Kaldur later.

"Careful Agent West, the enemy must not know we're here…" he whispered to himself getting into character. Humming to himself what was a mix between the sixties theme song to a show dedicated to 'Batman' and the 'James Bond' tune Wally started to crawl on the floor having too much fun with himself. He even pointed his fingers into a gun in case you know, Dr. Claw's goons popped out of nowhere to ruin the mission!

He was making good progress until his hand suddenly pressed into something soft and *SQUISH* squishy. At the sound Wally freaked out and scrambled back to his feet. Looking around frantically he wondered if he woke the slumbering bird up, but he didn't budge. Sighing in relief he bent down and picked up what he had touched wondering what it was and pullrd up his goggles from his face. Pulling out the travel sized flashlight he brought from his pocket, he examined the booby trap Dr. Claw laid out for Agent West! It was a soft, cuddly, and downright adorable stuffed elephant with huge dark eyes. Wally sniggered at the fact Robin even owned this, until he thought about where it may have come from considering the boy's background. Without any thought, he simply tucked the stuffed toy under his arm and walked over to the bed in long strides deciding to not waste more time playing secret agent.

When he approached the bed he shined the light on Robin's body making sure not to reach his eyes and wake him. The small boy was laying on his side turned towards the wall. Wally was going to try to maneuver his way to the side of the bed he faced, but as he started to climb on, Robin rolled over to his other side just as he was right above him. He nervously stepped back off the bed and onto the floor again after the movement was made.

Wally groaned in annoyance after he made an observation of the sound sleeper. _Wow, he even managed to wear those sunglasses to bed didn't he? _

He got onto his knees and stared at Robin for what felt like hours, until he realized he had been carrying the stuffed elephant for some time now. He took the toy and placed it by the sleeping form, whom eventually took hold of the animal and cuddled it closely. Wally couldn't help but make a goofy smile _That was really c…_before he could finish his thought Robin wiped his nose and grumbled turning his smile into grin as remembered the goal of his mission.

Carefully and steadily Wally reached towards Robin's sunglasses with one hand, and shined the bottom of his face with the other. He inched closer and closer, and Robin was not moving at all. As he got closer his throat decided to dry up, and the muscles on his back tensed. With his flashlight hand he wiped the invisible sweat from his forehead, and got closer…_closer….CLOSER!_

He was going to finally see what his best friend's face looked like! He's been waiting so long for this moment! A jolt of excitement went up his spine as his fingers brushed the edge of the lead lined sunglasses. _Yes! Yes! Yes! Victory thy name is Wallace Rudolph W…_

A small hand quickly grabbed his wrist and yanked Wally towards him, "AH…Mmpfh!" _I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead! _He was so sure he was caught now, but Robin's eyes appeared to be still closed. _Maybe he was having a dream? _He was not inches away from Robin's face. Realizing how close they were his face turned a slight tint of pink.

Deciding to seize the opportunity before it was too late Wally used his free hand and took hold of the sunglasses until…Robin flipped him over and into the wall with a rebounding *SMACK*. With a snap the lights came on.

"DUDE!" Kid Flash cried as he rubbed his nose. Robin stood up and by the look of his eyebrows you could tell he was glaring down at the older boy.

"Out!" Robin yelled at him furiously

"Wait Robin!" Wally pleaded

"Out!"

"Let me explain!"

"Then explain exactly what you think you were doing, and it better be good or I'm kicking your butt out and you'll be pretty disconcerted when I'm through with you, heavy on the dis," Robin demanded. Wally scratched his head and chuckled nervously not sure what to say. A blur of excuses crossed his mind. But he knew his best friend wasn't dumb enough to fall for any of his tall tales...but it couldn't hurt to try!

"You don't understand Robin! It's just I heard weird noise outside a-and I saw this green glow! I though maybeit'stheGreenLanturn? But then I realized! It was…it was…Zombies! Yeahzombiescame! Radioactivezombies! But my goggles couldn't shield against their radiation! So I needed your sunglasses because the lead shields against radiation you see! Yeah! That's exactly it!" Wally grinned proudly thinking he was pretty creative.

Crossing his arms Robin adjusted his sunglasses before saying,"Wow. That was almost as dumb as whatever the heck you were humming earlier."

"Dude!" Wally scowled at the insult but than went doe eyed as he realized what he said," you knew I was here the whole time?"

Robin slapped his forehead," duh, you're not exactly the most discreet person in the whole world Kid Klutzy. Who's the one that usually reveals our team on covert missions?"

Instead of trying to defend himself Wally decided to retort back, "so, did you sleep well with your stuffed toy?" Robin Blushed, but hugged the elephant he held in his hand to his chest. This made Wally smile like a goof similar to before. But then the dark haired boy started smirking.

"At least I don't wear batman pajamas, wait until I tell him!" Robin giggled

"That's not fair! This was the only pair of dark sleeping clothes I had!" Wally argued trying to defend his black pajamas, which had tiny yellow images of the bat symbol printed all over the fabric.

Going back to the point, Robin made a serious face once more, "Alright KF, tell me what were you doing before I kick you out of my room."

Knowing there was no way out of this Wally sheepishly confessed," ok, I just wanted to see what your face looked like. I mean, I know you told me your secret identity and all, but I've always wanted to know what you looked like without the mask and glasses too…"

Robin laughed his eerie laugh before bending down to Wally's level and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You're such an idiot! You could have just asked," the speedster gaped for a second and slapped his own forehead at his own stupidity. For once he should start thinking before acting. Robin laughed harder.

"Ok...will you show me?" Wally asked quietly, and Robin nodded

It was like everything was in slow motion, Herald angels were singing, the moment has come! Robin reached up with his other hand, pinched the side of his sunglasses, Wally squealed slightly in excitement, he tugged them off gently and…

"Blue…" Dick's eyes were a startling dark **dark** blue. And because his face was young they looked so huge and simply…**blue**. Wally couldn't stop staring at him.

"KF?"

"…"

"Kid?"

"..."

"Wally?"

"..."

"You're starting to scare me Wally..."

"..."

"Earth to Kid Dork? This is Houston Speaking!"

"Can I kiss you?"

"OUT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Thankyou for reading and please review! it seriously is un-motivating to write more if you think no one or barely anyone is reading! In my last KFxRobin story, that was a cruel feeling of neglect! So if you're wondering why it took me a couple more days than usual to dish out another oneshot that's why. Please review and keep reading!


End file.
